Conventionally, as a technology for adapting a remote control to a plurality of devices, there is proposed a technology of causing a remote control to store in advance codes for adapting the remote control to a plurality of devices, connecting a device as a target of operation to this remote control to read out a device name, and setting the remote control to output a code corresponding to the read-out device name among the codes stored in advance (see Patent document 1).
There is also proposed a technology that enables a remote control to receive a signal from another remote control and learn a code of the another remote control based on a received content by providing means for receiving a signal from another remote control in the remote control (see Patent document 2).                [Patent document 1] JP 2007-184824 A        [Patent document 2] JP 2004-179970 A        